


Regrets02（中文翻译）

by oharia



Category: NCT (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 06:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15018668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oharia/pseuds/oharia





	Regrets02（中文翻译）

悠太呜咽了一声，在池韩率进入他的瞬间他的头深深向后仰去。灭顶般的情绪让他整个身体抑制不住地颤栗，他的手臂酸软脱力得撑不住自己的身体向前伏下。韩率在Omega光裸的后颈印下细碎的啄吻，他慢慢让自己抽出身下人的身体然后又狠狠贯穿进入。

“哥……”悠太哽咽着迎合池韩率的抽插的动作。  
“想转过来吗？”池韩率问他，悠太点头，他将自己抽出来。于是怀中的男孩急切地转过身面朝Alpha把他拉近自己。韩率轻笑一下将男孩的腿拉高固定在自己的腰上，上身朝着男孩压低。悠太被刺激得吟叫出声，他耐不住凑近亲吻Alpha棱角锋利的下颔，用自己的手臂环住对方的脖子细吻对方的面颊。

“快点，求你了……”悠太低声咕哝，下身不住迎合Alpha的抽刺。池韩帅先是吻了一下悠太精巧的鼻尖才加快速度，他更用力地插入尝试不同的角度。  
悠太几乎要尖叫出来当池韩帅最终找到他体内的敏感点，他感觉得到Alpha的结在他体内缓缓涨大，等结的肿胀慢慢消去之前是不可能把它从自己体内抽出来的。韩率的手向下游移圈住悠太的性器，这个动作让悠太的啜泣声更大。他一边让池韩率要更快的操干自己，一边还握住Alpha的手不让他放开。  
“哥，我快要……”他仅仅开了个头却没说完，韩率猛烈撞入他的体内的力度让他恍惚间觉得快要被Alpha的结从内部撕裂开了。  
“来吧”韩率俯下身凑近悠太的耳畔低语，轻轻咬了一口悠太被染粉的耳朵。男孩背部弓起一个漂亮的弧度尖叫出声，他的前端射出来液体洒在Alpha的腹部。男孩后穴绞紧了Alpha的性器让池韩率控制不住地低吟了一声，他的结涨到最大的同时精液也射进男孩的体内。结把他俩紧紧锁住。  
池韩率伏在悠太身上，将自己埋进悠太的怀抱。两人浑身都汗流不止，四处是黏浊的爱液，但没有人在意。悠太轻轻爱抚身上Alpha的背部，Alpha在他的脸颊印下暧昧的吻。  
“你还好吗？”几分钟之后韩率柔声问道。  
悠太哑着嗓音迷糊地应了一声，他快要睡着了，“嗯，你呢？我跟你说过不要为我再来了。”他的手依旧轻轻在Alpha的背部爱抚。池韩率将自己用手肘撑起来一点好直视悠太的眼睛，他用一只手抚上Omega的脸畔用拇指摩挲他眼下细嫩的肌肤。眼前的人比起曾经的样子瘦了太多，但一如既往的精致漂亮。关于对方的相貌有多吸引人，韩率一直都知道。

“我也告诉过你，我能亲自照顾你的话也会让我更放心，尤其是在你的发情期。”他给了悠太一个甜蜜的笑容，悠太也扬起嘴角漾出笑意。从小时候起，韩率一直都是那个照顾自己的人。  
韩率将悠太抱起来，他俩交换了位置，让悠太伏坐在自己身上。男孩被翻转时Alpha在自己体内的结的转动刺激得忍不住低声抽气，不过Alpha的怀抱足够温暖舒服，这让他即刻就放松下来。两个人享受着这一阵安逸的静谧，悠太禁不住体力透支，困意一阵阵袭来，但他不想睡。  
哥？他开了个话头，他想说说话避免自己真的睡过去。  
“嗯？”  
“渽民还在生我的气吗？他离开的时候整个人都很伤心。”他干脆坐起来，手掌撑在池韩率的胸膛上，这个姿势让他可以更大幅度的动作但体内的结还是不能让他完全从韩率身上起来。  
“他回家时看起来很低落，我不太清楚之后了，因为渽民只和泰容说过话，不过他摔门的时候真是毫不留情。”他说道，他的手掐攀上来握住Omega纤细的腰肢。悠太目光垂下来深深叹了一口气，他对整件事感到非常内疚，他本不应该用那种方式赶走男孩的。韩率无言地看着Omega自责地咬住自己下唇。  
“那你对他说了什么让他反应这么大？”他柔声问道。他清楚悠太决不愿意做任何对渽民不好的事情，他知道悠太心里对那个男孩的珍重程度。悠太先没有回答，而是重重吞了一口唾沫然后将自己慢慢撑起来，在Alpha的结还没有完全消去的时候两个人很难分离开，但他此刻不在意这点痛了，因为比起这点痛，他更不想在这种状况下谈话。  
最终他颤抖着双腿站起来了，在床下翻找自己的衣服，他套上内裤，一手捡起Alpha脱下来的衬衫，他感觉得到韩率正注视着他，于是悠太又回到Alpha所在的床上——自己用枕头和毯子筑好的小窝。  
他动作缓慢地套上Alpha的衬衫，然后紧挨着对方坐下来。  
“他问我为什么不愿意回去，”他开口的声音低得几乎微弱不可闻。  
韩率叹气，他都不用问悠太的回答是什么了，他早已经知道了。他们两人之间也曾就这个问题谈过无数次，而他也无数次被悠太以同一个理由拒绝。  
“我说过了，如果你想，我可以随时标记你，我可能并不是一个强大的Alpha，但我可以保护你。”他说，他握住Omega的下巴让对方转过头看向自己，悠太对他的好意只是露出一个温柔的笑容。  
“你不是真的爱我，我也不是真的爱你，标记对我们都没有好处。”  
悠太说的没错，他们两人并不是真正像情人那样爱慕对方，他们都各自爱着另一个不可能有结果的人，他们仅仅是在悠太发情期时例行公事一般做爱。  
韩率神情变得哀伤，然而下一秒，他脑内警铃大作。他闻到了一种陌生的味道——有人正不怀好意地靠近他们。是两个Alpha。  
悠太几乎同时感觉到了，因为他迅速站起身朝门边跑去，确认门是好好锁住的，但他还是把旧茶几推到门边抵紧。  
“过来！快！”悠太压低声音喊道，他走进浴室，韩率紧紧跟着他，等韩率套上裤子悠太马上关上浴室的门。  
“我从这扇窗户爬出去，你就呆在这儿，等下他们追着我离开之后你就出去然后回家。”对于如何从危险中脱身他已经尤其熟练了，这并不是他头一次遇到陌生Alpha想要抓住他的情况。浴室开向外的窗户十分窄小但以他的身形完全足够了。  
“你在跟我开玩笑吗？外面有两个Alpha！我怎么能让你一个人出去？”池韩率激动地抓住Omega的手臂，但对方已经爬上了窗户。悠太回头冲他笑了笑，狠狠甩开了池韩率的手。  
“你看，这就是我为什么不能回去，我只会给你们带来麻烦，”说完这话，他几乎没给池韩率反应的时间就跳下窗户拔腿就跑，韩率听到窗外两个Alpha因为悠太身上的Omega信息素咆哮着发出声音，他忙从窗户向外看，只见两个Alpha果然马上追着悠太狂奔。他心如刀割地收回目光，他本应该拉住悠太阻止他做出这种蠢事的，但实际上他竟然连一个Omega也没拉住。他之前还说什么要保护对方的大话呢？  
他靠着墙缓缓坐下来掏口袋里的出手机，浴室的地板刺骨冰凉，他感觉到有泪水从自己的眼眶涌出来但他不在意了，他按亮屏幕拨通了一个电话。


End file.
